<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Way by MelancholyKeys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261633">That Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyKeys/pseuds/MelancholyKeys'>MelancholyKeys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyKeys/pseuds/MelancholyKeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never looked at him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Four word prompt: "You're a terrible cook"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re a terrible cook Ackerman.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s no way to speak to your superior brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa has never wanted to punch the bastard in the face more than in this moment. A coy smirk etched on his lips, not even bothering to hide his amusement over watching her trying and near failing to restrain herself from knocking the ever-loving shit out of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not that he would mind, he loves seeing her fury, even if he’s on the receiving end of it. When her eyes are alight with such fury, it’s the only time she’s looking at him. He hates to admit it, but he cherishes those moments that she looks at him and not that brat Eren. One would never think a corporal of such high status and cruel brutality could be so enamoured by a lowly subordinate that hates his guts that he thrives of just her gaze on him. Even when said gaze is throwing him in a vat of boiling oil.</p><p> </p><p>He riles her up on purpose, and though some may call him a sadistic freak, he wishes on the days he’s most vulnerable that she would look at him the same way she looks at her precious titan brat. Sometimes, Levi wonders if people knew that, if they wouldn’t think of him as such.</p><p> </p><p>No, he doesn’t really care what other people think of him, they can all go have a titan fuck them for all he cares, but he does care what <em>she</em> thinks of him. And seemingly, she’s the only one who thinks of him as the sick barbarous freak he supposedly is.</p><p> </p><p>Such a shame.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, he knows she’ll never see him as anything else. That doesn’t mean he can’t still have his fun.</p><p> </p><p>The stew she had cooked for the squad during the time stuck in this dirty hellhole of a cabin, is actually divine, her cooking skills not surprising him in the slightest. She’s always exceptional at everything she does. He won’t let her know that though. He likes the games they play.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes are still gleaming when she turns back to the pot on the stove, he knows, watching them from behind her shoulder, tasting spoon still in hand. He’s sure she’s aware of his looming presence, but surprisingly, by now she would have done something about it, be it telling him to go fuck off or flat-out kicking him out her space.</p><p> </p><p>Levi moves away from her, unsure of what else to do, her lack of action confusing him and their routinely game, and goes along off to the side to clean the mess she left behind in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>The only sound in the room is the clinking of dishes and the simmering crackle of the fire, Mikasa unusually quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He openly looks at her from the side, some retort on his mouth to get the ball rolling again in this one-sided game he plays, but is cut short when he sees her face.</p><p> </p><p>It’s serene. A smile small drawn on her face as she stares at the pot, a humorous gleam in her eyes though no mischief is found in them, just her. Maybe she saw through his well-hidden jest at her cooking skills, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t draw himself to look away, even his reflexive hands have stopped it’s monotony of cleaning. Even he knows thats a lie, he can look away, he is strong enough to, but he doesn’t want to. So he doesn’t, her soft smile pulling him in more and he lets it.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling isn’t something that comes naturally to him, but just seeing her so quietly happy he thinks is the reason why he feels the corner of his lips pulling up.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa must have noticed the unique silence that fell over them, because her smile drops a little and she looks up, looks at him with open eyes and something in his heart soars then.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no fury, no hate, no nothing. Just her lovely eyes, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>If someone were to hear his thoughts now, he wouldn’t care, not now anyway. He was too absorbed in her, in her beautiful grey orbs, in her delicate smile that only he could see. Too absorbed, he nearly starts, not fully aware that her lips are moving, and he just catches the whispers of her words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it… Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile is full on her lips, reaching her eyes, and it’s only then he realises he’s still smiling.</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh,</em> he thinks, <em>so she can look at me like that…</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... I had a surge of energy, wrote this in 40mins while the power was out and yeah... ran out of steam towards the end though...</p><p>Kinda like how it came out, didn't proof read though so please kindly ignore mistakes :) </p><p>I dunno when I'll start writing more again but things are slowly getting better with my new medication and I went for a few tests today so the ball is rolling towards me getting better...</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed it even though it was so short (sorry)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>